Six pieds sous terre et les quatre fers en l'air
by emokami
Summary: Ou le fumiste qui se fait virer à cause d'une plante capricieuse et d'une misérable clope. Death fic...si on veut!


**Six pieds sous terre**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Professeur !

La jeune assistante aux cheveux clairs s'égosillait depuis plus d'une heure dans les couloirs du soixante-sixième étage de la tour Shinra, à la recherche de son supérieur.

Ce dernier émergea enfin de l'un de ses laboratoires privés, dont lui seul avait le droit d'accès. Aucun de ses assistants ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu un jour en voir l'intérieur.

Sa blouse pourtant toujours immaculée était ce matin-là plein de tâches rougeâtres et d'autres jaunâtres. Ses cheveux habituellement négligemment attachés en queue de cheval étaient en bataille. L'élastique gris qui les retenait ne maintenait plus que quelques mèches grasses, le reste de sa chevelure luisante de saleté n'était plus qu'une masse informe pleine de nœuds et de choses claires non identifiables. Derrière ses lunettes sévères à monture d'acier, son regard froid brillait d'une lueur malsaine et s'animer d'une passion rarement vue chez cet homme si calculateur.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus le personnel de laboratoire, c'était les multiples scarifications, bleus, ecchymose, brulures et autres traces de torture qui se présentaient sur les parties visibles de son corps. Pas un centimètre carré de sa peau blafarde ne semblait avoir été épargné.

De sa démarche lente et claudicante, le scientifique se dirigea vers l'une de ses assistantes, celle qui n'avait cessait de scander son nom, et resta planté devant elle, le regard froid et calculateur. Enfin, il lui dit d'un ton placide, mais dur comme le roc :

-Mademoiselle, crier ainsi baisse mes capacités intellectuelles. Cela pourrait nuire à votre personne en passant par votre salaire, que j'estime bien trop onéreux pour mon budget. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez devenir l'un de mes cobayes pour l'une de mes nouvelles expériences, je vous saurai grés de bien vouloir fermer votre orifice buccal lorsque vous serez à porter de mes oreilles, qui doivent déjà subir les piaillements incessants de ces incapables que l'on m'a refilés.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était le fils caché de Jenova que personne n'en serait resté plus interdit. Hojo devait vraiment avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit pour être aussi éloquent de si bonne heure.

Choquée, la jeune blonde recula d'un pas et bredouilla quelques choses au sujet d'un dossier inachevé. Elle s'en alla en courant presque, hors de cet asile de fou.

Hojo se souvint alors d'un nouveau type d'expérience dont lui avait parlé l'un de ses assistants des plus prometteurs. Sans plus faire attention aux commentaires désobligeants sur ses méthodes de travail, il s'empressa de rejoindre son nouveau projet à l'étage au dessus, celui des expérimentations, toujours de sa démarche de vieillard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de ce même laboratoire s'entrouvrit légèrement, pour laisser entrevoir un regard porcin. Ce dernier scrutait le couloir d'un œil avide, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Rassuré de ne voir personne, Heidegger se sortit tant bien que mal de l'étroite ouverture du laboratoire.

Son sourire mauvais pouvait se deviner sous son épaisse barbe sale et emmêlée. C'était un sourire satisfait, qui mettait mal à l'aise celui qui le voyait. Il suintait la perversité et semblait aimer se dévergonder sans aucun scrupule.

Heidegger, dans son complet vert, quasi impeccable si ce n'étaient les taches jaunes et rouges qui constellaient son habit et l'état désastreux de ses cheveux, marcha tranquillement dans le couloir de son pas assuré et bruyant, une paire de chaussures autrefois au cuir propre se balançant fièrement dans sa grosse main.

L'on pouvait deviner à sa façon de se mouvoir qu'il avait apparemment passé une très mauvaise nuit, qu'il avait peu dormi et que sa journée allait très mal se finir.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La semaine précédente…

-Mais chef ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous demandez ?

Depuis plus d'une heure, Reno des Turks s'égosillait auprès de son patron Heidegger sur sa nouvelle mission. Le roux se devait de servir de garde rapproché au professeur Hojo, qu'un groupuscule menaçait de mort. Mais le scientifique avait tellement bien fait sa réputation que les Turks avaient tiré à la courte paille pour désigner celui qui s'occupera d'Hojo.

-Bien sûr ! Mais si vous ne faites pas votre travail, vous êtes viré !

Reno déglutit bruyamment et sorti de la pièce, les poings serrés et le front en sueur en devinant ce que le savant fou allait lui faire subir.

Il descendit à l'étage des laboratoires, et se dirigea vers la nouvelle acquisition de l'étage, un caisson de verre, dans lequel le professeur s'était empressé de mettre une gigantesque plante carnivore.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Hojo, où est passé mon employé ? lâcha enfin Heidegger entre deux bouffés de cigarettes.

-Il a fini en compost d'une Bificus Actus, répondit nonchalamment Hojo, aux côtés de son collègue.

Dès que Heidegger avait eu vent de la disparition de son employé, il avait couru dans tout les étages de la tour à la recherche de Hojo. Il l'avait trouvé devant sa plante, comme hypnotisé par le vert de ses larges feuilles dentelées.

Heidegger ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner chaque fois qu'il voyait ce scientifique. Tout dans sa manière d'être suintait l'immoralité, la perversion et autres choses peu orthodoxes.

Ils étaient adossés contre le mur de la salle de réunion des PDG, face a la grande table longue. Hojo ne supportait pas cette salle, elle sentait trop les produits de lavage, il préférait de loin les odeurs des produits de son laboratoire, qui lui étaient bien plus familières. Surtout avec cet homme dans les parages en plus. Hojo était au bord de la syncope, Heidegger sentait le tabac froid, les hormones et il trainait constamment une rance odeur de transpiration.

-Et tu n's pas l'intention de le sortir de là ?

-Je veux savoir si la terre est nourrissante pour l'homme. S'il est obligé de l'ingérer ou si elle le nourrit d'elle-même de l'extérieur.

« _Complètement fou_ » songea tristement Heidegger.

-Et puis il n'avait qu'à pas fumer dans MON laboratoire.

-Tu connais Reno, non ?

-Ah, c'est ça son nom ?

-Oui.

-C'est affreux.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

-Hey ! regardes ! une hirondelle !

-Hein ? Où ça ?

Heidegger regarda partout autour de lui, et ne trouva rien qui pouvait ressembler à un oiseau.

-Très drôle, vraiment.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas me le rendre ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon Turk.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime pas sa tête.

-M'en fous. Va me le chercher.

-Non, je suis en pleine expérience dans le cadre de la science, mais c'est trop abstrait pour toi, désolé.

-Heidegger, lassait de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Hojo, l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse et le traîna vers l'ascenseur, sous les regards blasés des employés fatigués.

-C'est à quel étage ton labo ? cracha le barbu.

-Gngngngn…

-C'EST À QUEL ÉTAGE TON FOUTU LABO ?

-Au soixante.

-Et ben voilà, c'est pas si compliqué !

Sans perdre de temps, Heidegger appuya sur le bouton et la cage s'empressa de gravir les étages. Les deux bruns restèrent silencieux tout le long de la montée, chacun ruminant ses pensées.

Enfin, quand l'appareil se stabilisa, les deux hommes s'empressèrent de sortir de là. Hojo parce qu'il ne supportait plus les relents de Heidegger et le barbu parce qu'il en avait assez de savoir son imbécile de Turk enfermé dans un gigantesque pot de terre.

Presque en courant, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'un des laboratoires privés du scientifique.

-Bon, où qu'il est mon fumiste ? lança Heidegger.

-Euh…là-bas.

De son doigt osseux et grisonnant, Hojo pointa un gigantesque pot en plastique circulaire, de couleur criarde, rose avec de multiples points verts de taille inégale, ainsi qu'une corole de fleurs jaunies légèrement écaillées à intervalles réguliers tout le long de la colonne pétrolée. Des lignes en relief se détachées du rose de par leur couleur jaune banane piquetée de bleu cyan.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus le patron des Turks, ce fut la paire de chaussures cirées ainsi que deux moitiés de mollet qui dépassaient largement par-dessus le bord du pot de fleurs. Autour des jambes inconnues s'entortillaient de fins tentacules verdâtres.

-Bon ben…faut le sortir de là.

Heidegger, tout en retroussant ses manches se dirigea en trois pas devant le pot. Septique, Hojo le rejoignit et ils restèrent plantés tous les deux devant le pot durant plusieurs minutes, à réfléchir au moyen d'au moins atteindre le Turk qui commençait sérieusement à étouffer dans tout ce composte. Enfin, Hojo sortit d'une voix passionnée :

-Je me demande pourquoi mon Bificus Actus est retourné sous terre…

-Le petit homme fit le tour de sa plante souterraine et en vint à cette conclusion :

-Tu es sûr que tu souhaites récupérer ton Turk ? Il fait énormément de bien à ma plante, tu sais.

Heidegger se posa alors la question la plus difficile de toute sa vie. Pouvait-il réellement se passer de l'encombrant Turk qu'était Reno ? Pouvait-il se passer de ses élucubrations de rouquin mal payé ? Pouvait-il se passer d'un salaire qu'il considérait comme trop important ? Pouvait-il soulager Tseng d'un poids de l'envergure de Reno ? Pouvait-il soulager Elena d'un gêneur comme le roux ? Pouvait-il vivre tranquillement avec la mort de l'un des ses subordonnés ? Pouvait-il se laisser à consoler les multiples conquêtes du Turk une à une ?

-Tout bien réfléchi…commença le barbu.

-Oui ? le coupa Hojo, le regard lumineux derrière ses lunettes de métal.

-Si c'est dans le cadre de la science…

-Oui ?

-Et qu'un Turk est aisément remplaçable…

-Oui ?

-Et qu'il a fumé dans ton laboratoire…

-Oui ?

-Et qu'en plus il s'agit de Reno…

-Oui ?

Hojo était au bord de la syncope. Enfin, son collègue allait être d'accord avec lui !

-Et que encore plus c'est pour ta plante…

Le scientifique se senti comme sur un nuage, et failli défaillir de bonheur en entendant les derniers mots de Heidegger :

-Ta plante peut en faire son quatre heures.

-Merci !

-Cependant…

Le petit homme perdit son sourire aussi vite que Reno s'était mis à fumer.

-Quoi ? aboya Hojo.

-Il faut que je récupère ses effets.

-Ouf ! songea le scientifique. De la part de Heidegger, il s'était attendu à pire comme arrangement.

Le barbu regarda autour de lui de nouveau. Satisfait, il s'empara d'une chaise et entreprit de l'escalader.

Attention, mon Bificus Actus n'aime pas beaucoup les bruns comme toi et moi…

Tandis que Heidegger se faisait tabasser par la plante qui sortit soudainement de terre, Hojo se rendit à ses côtés pour tenter de récupérer au moins les chaussures de l'ex-Turk.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Donc, voilà, un gros délire qui n'est plus si drôle que ça ! **_

_**Le Bificus Actus vient d'une fic d'une autre auteure, sur **__** qu'elle m'a gentiment prêté, mais qu'elle va certainement regretter en voyant ce que j'ai fait d'une plante qui au départ n'avait que les propriétés d'un yaourt.**_

_**Le vase, non non, je vous rassure, jamais je n'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi affreux ^^**_

_**Le pairing, c'est très très con, franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça, normalement c'était une stupide histoire de c** (bon, j'ai rien dit)**_

_**Et puis, finalement, quand j'en ai parlé à CERTAINES personnes, elles ont hurlé autant que moi face à un CERTAIN objet que ma maitresse à intégrer à sa fic…ben finalement, c'est Reno qui se prend tout et pis si vous êtes pas content, ben c'est le même prix na !**_

_**R&R please !**_


End file.
